Internal Conflicts
by Dave M
Summary: Kataang Tokka Good story, is a MUST READ if you like Kataang,and Tokka! R&R Please
1. Katara & Aang forever?

"Good work, but this time widen your stance." Zuko said, trying to teach Aang to firebend.

"Oh, so like this." Aang said lunging forward and shooting a large fireball from his hands.

"Good work, but that is enough training for today though." Zuko told him as they bowed to each other.

Meanwhile…

"So, did Aang ever go see that guru to un-block the seventh chakra?" Katara asked, wondering.

"Yeah, I think." Sokka replied, "He came back from the temple a few days ago."

"There he is!" Katara said happily, "How's training going Aang?"

"Good, he is doing very well." Zuko replied in response to her question.

"I was talking to Aang!" she replied angrily.

"Sorry." Zuko said in a sarcastic tone. Then he thought suddenly, _I really shouldn't have said that._

Zuko just backed away a few steps as she quickly turned her head back at him, hoping she wouldn't do anything to him.

Toph, Haru, Teo, and The Duke walked in just in time to see Katara attack Zuko with water. The four and Aang and Sokka just watched as Katara froze him against the wall before he could do anything. As Katara started walking away, making her 'dramatic exit', Toph bent a small rock right in front of her, making the waterbender trip and fall. Everyone tried to hide their chuckles, except for Toph who was laughing her head off.

"You think it is funny?" Katara said infuriated.

"Yeah." Toph said, while still laughing, "But you kinda deserved it after treating Zuko that way. After all, it was just a sarcastic comment."

"Toph is right." Aang said, "You aren't treating Zuko well."

"Aang, he wiped out your people, he took Sokka and my mother away, he..." Katara was cut off by Aang.

"He didn't do any of that, he isn't like the rest of the fire nation, though you treat him no better than you would the firelord."

"Aang, I…" Katara tried to say something before Aang flew off on his glider.

A little later…

Katara finally got off Appa to find Aang meditating. She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Go away Katara." He said.

Katara felt a tear start to go down her cheek, but quickly wiped it off. This was pretty much the first time Aang had been truly mad at her. She sat next to him.

"I'm sorry Aang, I just can't let go of that grudge I hold against Zuko. I couldn't stand it if he betrayed us again, if he hurt any of us, if he hurt y…someone I care about" Katara said, blushing a little. She knew that if anything happened to Aang, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"Aang, talk to me please, I want to help you. I don't want you to be mad at me." She said, pleading for his forgiveness.

"I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself. I let the world down at Ba Sing Se, then I failed the world on the Day of Black Sun, now I'm failing to keep this group together, and if I can't keep the group together and don't learn firebending, then I won't be able to beat the firelord and the world will be conquered by the fire nation and it will be all my fault."

"Aang, don't talk like that, you know we will never abandon you, and you WILL defeat the firelord next time." The waterbender said. She couldn't stand to see Aang this depressed. Seeing that Aang wouldn't talk to her anymore she left to the others.

Once she got there she wouldn't talk with anyone, not even her brother. She just went straight to bed.

Aang was back around an hour later.

"Hey, where is Katara?" He asked Sokka.

"She went to bed, why? Is there something wrong?" Sokka replied.

"No, everything is fine." Aang lied, forgetting that Toph could tell if he was lying or not.

She frowned, and followed him into the chamber of the air temple he was going to be sleeping in.

"Ok, what is going on with you and Katara?" She asked, making Aang jump so high he almost hit his head on the ceiling.

"N…nothing." He said nervously.

"Ugh, are you forgetting I can tell if you are lying or not." She said.

"Oh right, why do you have to be able to tell if people are lying?" Aang said jokingly.

"Tell me what's going on betwe…wait, you like Katara." She said, already knowing the fact, but saying it just to see if Aang would have some weird reaction to her words that she would be amused by.

"Alright, I like Katara, ok? But how did you know?" He asked.

It's pretty obvious, you don't need to be able to sense people's heartbeats to see that, be glad that Sokka is an idiot." Toph said

"Please don't tell anyone about this, alright?" Aang said.

"Ok, but if I were you, I would tell her soon." The blind girl said. And without another word, she walked out of the room.

She wanted to see if she could get them together, not for them, but for the hilarious reaction that Sokka would give if he caught them kissin', so she walked to Katara's room…

As soon as Toph walked up to Katara, she looked at the earthbender, with a tear in her eye.

"I've hurt him. I was worrying so much about Zuko hurting him, that I hurt him instead." She said sadly.

"Wow." Toph said, "I think there is something different going on in him, and it is pretty obvious."

"What's that?" Katara asked curiously.

"Remember when we were saying goodbye to Aang before he went to find the firelord?" Toph asked.

"Where are you going with this?" Katara asked suspiciously.

"I think you know." Toph said making kissing noises.

"How did you know about that?!" She asked with some anger in her voice.

"Let's just say, I'm getting better with seeing with metal. You know that you liked it too. You know you can't avoid talking with twinkletoes about it forever."

Without another word, Toph was out of there. Her plan was going perfectly.


	2. Love and Confusion

Toph's plan was going perfectly, but now she had to see that they did actually talk with each other.

She walked in a separate hallway from Katara, still feeling the vibrations, feeling exactly where Katara was. Unfortunately, Aang was going in a different hallway. She quickly bent the walls between the two hallways, conjoining them so that the two would bump right into each other. And it worked. Toph felt Katara and Aang slam right into each other on accident. She had a hard time holding back her laughter, but she didn't want to ruin her plan.

"Sorry. You ok Katara?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, "Aang, I think we need to talk. Meet me on the balcony in a half an hour."

"Ok." Aang said, knowing it was the perfect place to tell Katara how he feels.

Little does he know, Katara was going to talk to him about something very similar.

Toph walked out to the rest of the group to hear them talking about her.

"We got a letter from your parents. And Hawkie is back!" Sokka said, trying to hand Toph the letter.

"Umm, Sokka…" She replied, waving her hand in front of her eyes.

"Oh." He said, feeling embarrassed for forgetting the fact that Toph is blind.

"It says that they miss you and want you to come visit them." Sokka said.

"Then tell them they will have to wait till after we take the firelord down." Toph said with a little anger in her voice.

Without another word, she headed off to that balcony.

"Where are you…oh never mind, why do I even bother asking?" He said, as he got back to talking with the guys.

As Toph got to the balcony. She felt footsteps walking up to someone else. Knowing who it was, she quickly earth bended herself partially into a pillar.

"Hey Katara. "Aang said, "You wanted to talk with me?"

"Yeah. Aang, you remember before you went to fight the firelord on the Day of Black Sun?" Katara asked, blushing at the thought of the kiss they shared that day.

"Yeah, I do." Aang replied, blushing as well. _Might as well get this over with._ He thought to himself.

Toph was listening carefully, watching her plan go into action.

"Ever since we met, I knew that I liked you, but more than just a friend." Aang blushed even more when he said that.

"I know I kissed you, but I couldn't help it, you are just so beautiful, and I…I love you!" Aang said.

"I know you probably don't feel th…" Aang was cut off by her grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a long, kiss filled with so much passion, no amount of words could describe it.

"Let's keep this a secret from the others, ok?" Aang said, knowing that Sokka of everyone would have the worst reaction.

"Ok." Katara replied, pulling Aang back into another kiss.

Toph knew her work here was done. _I wish __this was Sokka and I…I think I'm going crazy! I don't like Sokka, he is like my totally hot punching bag…Wait, I don't think he is hot…do I?_ She thought, confused with herself.

Later that day, instead of thinking of what went on with Aang and Katara, she thought of what went on inside her very own head. _Do I really like Sokka in that way_

She was cut off by (of course) Sokka coming over to talk to her.

"You seem pretty distant recently." He said, worrying about Toph.

"I'm ok, really." Toph said.

"Ok, I'll be with The Duke by Appa if you need me." Sokka told the earthbender.

Toph decided to go up and talk with Katara.

"So, what's up Katara?" Toph asked.

Katara jumped and was ready to bend water out of her pouch until she realized it was Toph.

"Oh, it's only you. Not much." Katara said knowing that was not the truth.

"You forget, I can tell when you are lying, and this is one of those times." Toph said, "What's going on between you and Aang."

"Oh, nothing…not much…not really…OK! We kissed today, we are tog…" Katara said, as Toph cut her off. Katara was blushing.

"I know. I was there." Toph said, knowing Katara would be embarrassed.

"WHAT??? You were there?! I can't believe you would violate our privacy like that!" Katara said infuriated.

"Look Sugar Queen, I made you two decide to tell each other how you feel, I made you guys bump into each other in the hallway, so you should be thankful that I got you two together." Toph said, stomping on the ground.

"I'm sorry, you are right Toph, and thanks. But don't do something like that again" Katara replied.

"You're welcome." Toph said happily as she walked out of the room.

_Now to make sure Sokka finds out about 'them'_ she thought evilly, _But I can__'__t just tell him, or they will find out and I'll be in a lot of trouble from Aang and Katara._

Back with Sokka, Teo, Haru, and The Duke…

Sokka asked, "Do any of you ever think Toph is kind of, well…hot?"

"Why, do you think she is?" The Duke asked.

"Well, I don't know, that is why I'm asking." He replied.

"I think you should talk to her Sokka, maybe that will help straighten your opinion of her out." Haru suggested.

"Yeah" agreed The Duke and Teo in unison.

Back with Katara…

Aang walked in the room, and just stared at his new girlfriend.

"Hey Aang." Katara said, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Hey babe." Aang said, making Katara blush and giggle a bit, "You know I love you?"

"You might have mentioned that, once or twice." Katara said, giggling.

Then they leaned in and started kissing.

Toph was in the room next to them, feeling not one, but two sets of vibrations. One was the lovebirds kissing, and one was Sokka. _Perfect._

"Hey Toph, I…" Sokka was cut off by Toph.

"Hey Sokka, I can feel that there is something going on between Aang and Katara in there!" Toph said.


	3. Apologies and Matchmaking

Finally, what Toph had been waiting for, the moment where Sokka found out that Aang and Katara were going out. The moment that Sokka's surprised face was to be seen again, except this time, it will be brought to a new level! _This should be good. I can't wait to see Sokka's cute little surprised face…wait, did I just think that he is cute again? Ugh, I need to stop that or tell him how I feel, otherwise, being around him will be just plain awkward._ Toph thought, _Oh well, for now, I'll just enjoy Sokka trying to kill Aang._

Sokka marched to the next room and slammed the door open.

"Oh…Hi Sokka." Aang said, pulling away from their kiss and blushing.

"AANG!!!" Sokka said, taking out his club and charging towards the airbender that had been kissing his sister.

Aang quickly dodged him and Sokka hit his head on the wall. Katara quickly got up and bent water out of her pouch to freeze him. Toph just stood there laughing hysterically.

Sokka, sitting there frozen against the wall said, "Aang! Why are you kissing my sister?!"

Aang replied, "I'm sorry Sokka, but we love each other."

"And I have my own life you know, and you don't need to kill Aang for letting me live it!" Katara said furiously.

"Katara I'm…" Sokka tried to say, but was interrupted by Katara.

"Save it Sokka, Aang and I are going somewhere else." She said as her and Aang left.

"Can you guys at least…Oh never mind. Hey Toph, you think you can help me get out of this ice?" Sokka asked.

"Hey, I was just here for the entertainment." Toph said as she walked out of the room.

"Wait, Toph! What's the point, she isn't coming back" Sokka said to himself as he tried breathing on the ice to melt it.

Later that day…

"So…uh, you two are together now?" Haru asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah, we are. I mean, you aren't jealous, are you Haru?" Katara said.

"N…no." Haru said, while Toph looked at him knowing he was lying, "Hey, is Sokka still frozen on that wall?"

"Maybe…" Aang said, as Toph noticed Sokka's vibrations coming.

"I'm not frozen anymore, no thanks to you guys." Sokka said. Everyone turned around and looked at him, Katara seemed pretty angry still.

"So, remind me again why you were kissing my sister." Sokka said angrily to the airbender.

"Because it's her choice, not yours Sokka." Aang replied.

Sokka looked ready to throw his club at the avatar until Teo looked at him, giving Sokka a glare that said 'sit down'. Instead, Sokka just got up and left.

The next day…

"Hey Aang, I need to talk to you." Sokka said.

Aang nodded and followed Sokka to his room.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. It's just shocking to see your sister kissing someone, especially someone who is like a best friend to me." Sokka said apologetically.

"It's ok, it's not like you actually hurt anyone. You were just trying to protect your sister, and I would have done about the same thing, except better." Aang said, joking about the last part.

"Thanks." Sokka said, "And I'm sorry once again for attacking you, I learned my lesson from being frozen on the wall for about six hours."

Aang began to get up and leave but Sokka stopped him.

"Aang, there is something else I needed to talk to you about." Sokka said nervously, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure." He replied.

"Ok, well, I sort of like Toph, like more than a friend" Sokka said, slightly blushing.

"Well, I think she likes you back, ever since we went through the serpents pass." Aang said, "You should tell her."

"What if she doesn't like me that way?" Sokka asked.

"I took that risk." Aang said comfortingly.

"Thanks Aang." Sokka said, darting out the door.

Later that day Aang was training firebending with Zuko. He was doing quite well too.

"Hey Zuko, has something been bothering you?" Aang asked.

"No, not really." Zuko replied.

"Come on, you can talk to me, you are like one of the family now." Aang said, really wanting to help Zuko.

"It's a few things. Mai, uncle, and Katara. I really miss Mai and uncle, and I want Katara to accept me to the group, to think that I am finally good." Zuko said sadly.

"Well you did betray us in Ba Sing Se, especially Katara and your uncle. But you are good now right? They will learn to trust you." Aang said.

"There is one other thing that has been bothering me." Zuko noted.

"What's that?" Aang asked.

My mother." Zuko replied, "She was banished, but she may still be out there. She would be a very valuable addition to our group…If she is alive, if we could find her."

"We will try to find her while we plan for taking down Ozai." Aang said to the scarred firebender.

"Thank you ava...I mean Aang." Zuko said thankfully.

Back with The Duke, Haru, and Teo…

"You ever think that Toph and Sokka should be together?" Haru asked the other two.

"They obviously like each other." Teo said.

"We should form a plan to get them together, kind of like what Toph did with Aang and Katara."

"Yeah!" The other two said together.

"But how is the question. Hmm." Haru said.

"We need to get them alone in a romantic place…" Teo said.

"I know! How about the balcony!" Haru said.

"It's perfect!" The Duke said.

A little later, Aang and Katara were practicing their waterbending in a stream above the temple in the forest. Aang's favorite part of their practice was seeing Katara in her suit, and needless to say, over half of practice was them kissing instead of actual practice nowadays.

"You know, Toph and Sokka should become a couple like us." Katara said, then pulling in for another kiss.

"Yeah, it's obvious they like each other." Aang said, "I know what to do, but we need The Duke, Haru, and Teo in on it too."


	4. Update

I'll be taking today off writing and maybe tomorrow.

Sorry everyone.

Sorry also for using this for the update.


	5. Writers Update

Sorry, it's been so long since I updated this. We all know how Katara and Aang really get together in the finale but I'm still going to finish this story!

R&R if you haven't already and soon I'll have the update up!


End file.
